Fiber optic light transmission is in wide use in industry. In some cases, the purpose of the light transmission is simply to provide visible illumination onto a work surface, such as a surgical area. In some cases, fiber optic transmission lines may be routed near retractors or attached to a retractor or instrument, or other surgical equipment in order to provide illumination of the part of the body being worked on, as well as the equipment in proximity of the area. Fiber optic cables for this purpose themselves are well known, and have a transmission end which shines the light onto the surface. The receiving end of such a cable is typically connected to a light source such as an incandescent or LED light disposed within an enclosure. Various types of light sources that may be employed could include halogen, xenon, or high intensity discharge lights such as metal halide, high-pressure sodium, low-pressure sodium, and mercury vapor. It may be desirable to releasably connect the input end of a fiber optic cable to the output junction of the light source box.